


Unmarked

by shadowfaerieammy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Soulmate AU, very marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfaerieammy/pseuds/shadowfaerieammy
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate mark except for them. Marinette chooses to be open, Adrien is forced to hide. It is only as Chat Noir that he can be open about himself. The pair find comfort knowing they aren't alone and realize that maybe they don't need to have matching soulmate marks to be perfect for each other.





	

They always thought they’d be alone forever. There had been stories of people whose soulmate mark didn’t appear by their thirteenth birthday, but for their first thirteen years Marinette and Adrien thought it was only a story. When their birthdays came and passed, they knew.

Sometimes Adrien felt like that’s why his mother left, because he was defective. He thought maybe that’s why his father became cold. He felt truly lucky to at least have Nathalie, who was the closest thing to a parental figure in his life. Maybe the lack of a mark was why his father forbid him from attending school, to protect him from the ridicule and hate. It took years to convince his father to let him attend school. Whenever magazines asked about his mark, he lied and said it was a secret. Nobody speculated that he didn’t have one for two reasons; one, a lot of famous people refused to reveal their marks, and two, it was practically unheard of to not have one. The last case of an unmarked person was decades ago in the United States; there was no documentation of an unmarked in Paris in all of history.

Marinette’s family was much more understanding. They gave her options and kept their promise of unconditional love. Instead of being forced to hide, Marinette chose to be open. She did not advertise her lack of a mark, but whenever someone asked she told the truth. Some were disgusted, others confused. The bakery even lost some customers but her parents never blamed her for that. She wasn’t happy with the hand life dealt her but she was determined to make the most of it. Years of consoling words from her parents prepared her for a lonely life.

Then a misunderstood blond gave her an umbrella and everything changed. For the first time ever she felt a romantic attraction, a craving for love.

Marinette felt dirty. Adrien already belonged to someone, or at least that’s what she was lead to believe, so she had no right to those feelings.

She both loved and hated being Ladybug. She loved that she could lie about not having a mark and go unjudged. She hated feeling like she had to lie.

Ladybug had been asked several times about her soulmate, but nobody thought to ask Chat Noir.

Then, one day, they did.

“I don’t have one.”

It was a scandal, front page on all newspapers and news websites. Admiration towards the charming cat turned to an overwhelming amount of hate. People yelled at him in the streets, the same hurtful words Marinette heard in her civilian life. Adrien finally understood what his father protected him from.

Seeing the hate Chat faced, Ladybug couldn’t lie to him anymore. On a cold January evening patrol, shivering in her super-suit, she told him the truth.

“I don’t have a soulmate mark. I lied. I didn’t want the hate I face in my civilian life to get in the way of protecting Paris.” Marinette knew this confession would reveal her identity -Marinette was the open unmarked in all of France- but she couldn’t hide it from him anymore.

Chat Noir smiled, soft and sad; he’d seen the hate Marinette faced. Nobody was stupid enough to attack a superhero with the power of destruction, but a teenage girl was a much easier target. Luckily, she seemed a skilled enough fighter to generally take care of herself. However, Chat still occasionally dropped in when the odds seemed particularly skewed.

“Maybe this is our mark, Bugaboo.”

Ladybug laughed and burst into tears.

The next day, Marinette went to school feeling like a weight was lifted. The heroes decided to continue lying to the press -protecting Paris was hard enough with one half of the dynamic duo hated- but she felt better now that Chat knew the truth. She thought nothing could ruin her good mood.

Then she saw Freakshow graffitied on her locker. It’d been weeks since the last incident and foolishly let her guard down. She took out her books and did not cry. If anything, she was angry, but she held herself together.

To nobody’s surprise, Chloe tipped the scale and made Marinette snap. She was fine when greeted with “Oh look, the loser is here.” She walked calmly to her desk while Chloe said “How sad is it that nobody will ever love her.” It was Chloe’s next remark that made Mari’s blood boil and turned her vision red.

“It’s huge news that Chat Noir is unmarked too. Maybe that freak of nature will love her.”

Marinette threw her pen, leaving a streak of ink on Chloe’s jacket as it flew past. The blond’s mouth gaped.

“Chat is not a freak. You take that back!”

Chloe smirked. “Everyone in Paris has a mark except for you too. That obviously means you’re defective. The way he always screws things up for Ladybug makes him only slightly worse than you.”

Marinette lunged forward.

Chloe screamed.

Alya held Marinette back until the bell rang. Marinette took her seat, fuming. She had no pen.

Adrien visited Marinette that night as Chat Noir. They weren’t close as civilians and he felt that Chat Noir was better suited to comfort her.

He found her on the balcony, curled up in a blanket with a cup of steaming tea. “I heard about the fight at school.”

She opened her blanket to invite him in. The two sat side by side, the blanket draped over their shoulders. “We’re not ‘defective’.”

Chat rested his head on hers. “I know.”

They sat like that till the winter chill breached the blanket and Marinette ad to go inside.

On days when Marinette seemed really down and there wasn’t patrol, Chat visited her balcony. Whenever something upset her she went up there and waited, knowing he would come.

Then one night he didn’t.

Marinette’s day had been awful. On her way to school people yelled cruel words at her and one boy only slightly younger than her was bold enough to trip her on the busy street. Nobody offered to help her up but plenty of people trampled her things. Luckily Tikki hid in her jacket pocket that morning and went unharmed.

At school, her locker and desk had been covered in curses. Again. Chloe’s sunny disposition did not help but Mari tried her best to drown it out. Alya was out sick and nobody else dared to defend her.

After school Sabine sent her on an errand. The trip wasn’t far, only a few blocks, but she still managed to get shoved into an alley and ambushed by three older teenagers. On a good day she could hold her own long enough to find an opening to escape, but Alya’s cold spread to her and her usual agility faded. Luckily, someone stepped in. Unluckily, teenage model Adrien Agreste stepped in. The two put up a fight but weren’t fortunate enough to leave unharmed.

“It’s okay, just bruises and scratches.” He winced when he tried to smile. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’ve been through worse.”

That didn’t make him feel better.

Adrien escorted her on the rest of her journey to the grocery and back home despite her insistence that it was unnecessary and she was fine. They both knew it was a lie but didn’t say it.

Now she waited on her balcony with the blanket and tea, waiting. 

The one time Adrien’s father paid attention to him and all he wanted was to escape. Gabriel sat at the far end of the table, a frown on his face as always, scolding his son for his recklessness.

By the time he released Adrien, it was late and he and Plagg were too tired to go out. Despite his nonchalance about his wounds, they hurt and there was no magical cure to fix them. He promised himself to visit early the next morning and leave a surprise.

But Marinette didn’t know that, so she fell asleep on the balcony with tears in her eyes. She was still there when Chaat arrived in the morning.

Chat originally felt bad coming so early but upon finding Mari sleeping outside he became glad. “Mari, wake up.” No answer. He nudged her with a gloved hand. “Mari, you fell asleep.” In a last ditch effort he said, “Oh no, Mari! You’re late for school!”

Marinette shot up, knocking the blanket to the floor with a scream. Her eyes went wide at the sight of Chat. “What’re you doing here?”

Her feline friend handed her a gift bag, smiling sheepishly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come last night. Family stuff. Apology gifts?”

“You don’t need to apologize and you definitely didn’t need to get me anything.” Sticking out the top of the bag was a bouquet of pink and white carnations. Underneath that wasa card.

“Read that after I leave, if that’s okay.”

She set it aside and pulled some fabric from the bottom of the bag. Unfolded, they were Agreste brand shirts and sweaters. Man’s Agreste brand shirts and sweaters.

Chat rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I remembered you saying you like that designer and I never wear those anymore and my friend told me that some people find it comforting to wear friend’s stuff when they can’t be around so I thought you might like those but if you don’t it’s totally okay.”

He didn’t expect a hug.

“Thank you. This is really nice of you.” Marinette picked out a light blue hoodie that matched her eyes.”Do you want to come inside? I can get us some croissants.”

Adrien took a few seconds to contemplate. He should go home before anyone notices him missing, but a few minutes wouldn’t hurt. “Just a few minutes, Princess, then I should go home.”

A few minutes turned into an hour as Marinette recounted the woes of her previous day. Chat wished he’d visited sooner and that he could stay longer, but he had to leave.

That school day wasn't so bad with her new blue sweater to keep her warm in the winter chill.

“Hey girl, is that new?”

Marinette beamed, nodding vigorously.

Nino looked behind him to see what they were talking about. Upon seeing the hoodie, he turned to Adrien. “Hey, dude, didn’t you have one like that?”

Adrien nodded all the while thinking shiiiiiiiit. “Yeh, it’s my dad’s brand.”

Mari sunk into her seat, the hooded sweatshirt engulfing her. It was a gift from a friend.”

Alya eyes her closely knowing Marinette had hardly any friends. She said nothing about it, though, knowing her friend would explain when she was ready.

Alya wasn’t a very patient person and ambushed Mari during lunch.

Mari sighed, knowing that Alya wouldn’t stop till she got an answer. “Come home with me for lunch and I’ll explain.”

The girls settled into Marinette’s room with food and tea. “Spill.”

“The sweater is from Chat Noir. We’re friends.”

As expected, Alya screamed. “Do you think you could ask him for an interview?”

Mari agreed. Thankfully Alya maintained her respect for Chat and continued to report on the news objectively, as opposed to a lot of reporters who now painted Chat Noir in a different light.

Marinette roped Chat into the interview that night. She hadn’t expected him, her day went surprisingly well, so the knock on the roof hatch surprised her. His excuse was that his patrol led him to the area but honestly he wanted to see her in his sweater again and wanted to know if she'd read his card.

The hoodie was gone but Marinette did not disappoint. Instead, Mari wore a green shirt he’d gifted with plaid pajama pants.

“Nice shirt. It looks purr-fect on you.”

Mari rolled her eyes and cut to the chase. “Alya knows we’re friends and asked me to ask you for an interview.”

The next night was joint patrol so the trio met the night after in Mari’s living room while her parents were out for date night.

Several minutes of fangirling eventually led to the actual interview.

A: Do you enjoy being one of Paris’ heroes?

CN: I don’t think Paris really thinks of me as a hero anymore, but I enjoy being Chat Noir and working with Ladybug.

A: Do you think Ladybug views you differently knowing you’re unmarked?

CN: No way. Ladybug treats me the same as always. We’re a team and she constantly reminds me of it.

A: What are your thoughts on the change in how people treat you since you revealed that you are unmarked?

CN: I think people are afraid of different. It doesn’t justify how they act towards me or Marinette, the other open unmarked Parisian. The way I’m treated isn’t good but I can handle the mean words. Marinette’s treatment is far worse, and she’s brave enough to endure it all of the time. I only bare it in costume.

A: How well do you know Marinette?

CN: We’re friends. I’ve saved her a few times, from both akuma and civilians. It helps having someone who understands.

A: Has Ladybug voiced any thoughts about you being friends with a civilian?

CN: Ladybug has told me that she’s glad I no longer feel alone.

A: Do you think the absence of a mark could actually be your mark?

CN: Maybe, but it’s all speculation. It’s weird thinking there may be someone in this world for me after spending years convinced I’d be alone forever.

Alya whipped the camera around to Marinette, who was sitting on the floor playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III muted on the television.

A: Marinette, what do you think?

M: *not looking away from the screen* Chat Noir is a good person who deserves to be treated better, especially after working so hard to protect this city and the people in it.

The camera swung back around to Alya to close up the interview. She thanked the pair for the interview then left to post it on the Ladyblog.

“Do you think she’s right?”

Marinette paused her game and turned to Chat. “About what?”

They locked eyes, blush flooding both their faces.

“About the lack of a mark being our mark.”

“I don’t know.” Marinette gave Chat the controller. “To be honest, I wouldn’t mind being soulmates with you.”

Chat picked up the game, fiddling with the controls. It was a nice thought, having someone to love.As a child he thought it a guarantee. Little Adrien often played wedding and house games, fantasizing about a kind, funny soulmate. Maybe Marinette could fill that void. The thought made him realize that something important was missing from their friendship.

“You don’t know who I am.”

Chat put down the controller, letting his avatar die. Silence dragged on.

The front door rattled.

Muffled by the door, Tom said, “I guess Mari locked the door.”Mari took the jingle of keys as her cue to shove Chat up the stairs.

“Hide in my room,” she whispered.

While he ran up the stairs she moved back down them, reaching the last step as the door flew open. “Maman, Papa! How was dinner?”

She sat down with her parent, listening to their recount of the night, hoping desperately that Chat hadn’t escaped into the night.

A few minutes into their story Mari interrupted her parents with a fake yawn. “Can I go to bed? I promise I’ll listen to the rest tomorrow.”

Tom kissed her forehead. “Of course. Don’t forget that you’re helping us with those two big wedding order tomorrow.”

A brilliant idea formed in Marinette’s head. “Can I invite a friend to help?”

“Of course,” said Sabine, “as long as it’s not Nino. He’s a wonderful boy but he made quite a mess last time he tried to help.”

Tom and his daughter laughed. “Dear, he was eight years old.”

Mari kissed her parent’s cheeks and bid them goodnight.

To her surprise, Chat waited. Sitting in her desk chair, he greeted her with a grin. “Hi.”

Marinette sat on the floor next to him. He moved to leave the chair but she waved him off. “Are you busy tomorrow?”

Chat mentally opened his calendar, recalling the late-afternoon photo shoot and otherwise empty day. “I have a work thing in the evening but that’s all. Why?”

“We have to do two big orders in the bakery tomorrow and we’d love some extra hands.”

The cat’s face burst into a smile for a split second before scrunching into a scowl. “I can’t just show up as Chat Noir.”

Mari looked away, busying her hands by moving fabrics off her desk. “You don’t have to if you don’t want.”

He gasped. This meant… “You want to know my identity?”

“It’s up to you, mon chaton.,” she answered, deflecting the question. The honest answer was yes, she wanted to know. Marinette wanted to go to the movies and park and just out with her best friend , not just hide away. She trusted him.

Chat was giddy; now they could interact at school as themselves instead of Chat dying inside every time Mari was distant or awkward with him as Adrien. She was never like that with Chat, and now they could be free.

“What time should I be here?”

“As early as you’re willing. We’re not going to make you be here at 4:30 to help us right when we start.”

Chat grinned, standing from his seat. “4:30 it is, Princess.” Then he was climbing up the stairs to the loft and reaching for the roof hatch handle.

“It’s really not necessary!” Mari shouted.

Chat stopped and turned to her just long enough to wink. “Don’t forget to read the card, Bugaboo.”

The moment the roof hatch closed behind him, Marinette opened the card from that morning.

“Dear Buginette,” it began. Marinette snorted; he thought he was so clever. “I know things are hard and I wish I could be around more to help. We’re a team whether I’m physically there or not. The clothes are a reminder in case you ever forget that I’m always in your corner cheering you on. I just hope that when you eventually find out who I am you won’t be too disappointed. No matter what I’ll always be your partner, and hopefully you’ll always be mine. Love, your favorite alley cat.”

The letter put everything into perspective for Marinette. She liked Chat, maybe even loved him. She’s sure she could. And why not? Neither of them had a soulmate and this was their chance to be happy with someone. But it wasn’t the idea of being with just anyone that got Marinette’s heart racing; it was the dea of Chat loving her that spread a blush over her cheeks.

That night, instead of nightmares, her dreams were sweeter than anything her parents had ever baked.

The next morning Marinette woke up easily, to her parent’s surprise. Usually they had to drag her out of bed whenever she needed to be up early. Today she was showered, dressed, and in the bakery as 4:26am.

“Is your friend coming, dear?” Sabine asked, handing her daughter a croissant from the day before.

Marinette gladly accepted the food and slipped a chunk into her purse for Tikki; it wasn’t a cookie but it’d do for now. “Yes Maman.”

“What time should we be expecting them?”

A knock on the bakery door stole their attention.

“I’ll get it!”

Marinette stopped halfway to the door. She hadn’t expected to see her classmate on the other side of the glass.

Adrien smiled shyly and waved, hoping she wouldn’t notice how nervous or stiff he was.

She did, and the sight reminded her of every time someone asked about her mark. The fear of being rejected, the hope of being accepted, all of that was reflected in this boy. The same boy who gave her an umbrella and nearly stole her heart ended up stealing it anyway.

Marinette marched up to the door and opened it with a smile. “Thanks for coming, Adrien. It’s nice to see you.”

After letting out an audible breath of relief, Adrien smiled back. “It’s nice to be seen.”


End file.
